¿De qué tamaño es tu amor?
by ASUKA02
Summary: Algunas palabras no deberían ser pronunciadas, otras ya no son necesarias. [Viñeta NaruSaku]


N/A: Publicando micro historias que llevan ya mucho tiempo guardadas en mi PC, esta es otra. :)

Los personajes son de Kishimoto, sólo me pertenece el fanfic

* * *

 **¿De qué tamaño es tu amor?**

By ASUKA02

 **Viñeta única**

 **.**

" _Al principio mi relación con Naruto fue puro despecho"_

Con esas palabras resonando en su mente Naruto guardaba rápidamente sus ropas en un bolso viajero. No iba a permitir que ella siguiera atada a su lado por lastima o quien sabe que.

La había escuchado hablando con Ino en la cafetería del hospital, y esas palabras rompieron su corazón, se sentía traicionado y mal de que ella lo hubiera visto como una segunda opción.

Cuando Sakura llegó a la casa Naruto ya se iba.

La había estado esperando para hablar, pero cambio de parecer y no quería exponerla más a su presencia, pero ya era tarde, Sakura estaba ahí.

—¿Y ese bolso?, ¿vas a una misión? —le preguntó extrañada.

Naruto parecía un zombie sentado en el sofá de la sala, de pronto no tenia ánimos de nada.

Levantó el rostro y la miró —¿Por qué te casaste conmigo Sakura-chan?

Esa inesperada pregunta la sorprendió mucho, ella terminó de cerrar la puerta y entrecerró los ojos viéndolo.

—¿Como que por qué?, para estar contigo, para vivir la vida que tenemos.

—¡Mientes!, —se levantó para irse, —te escuche hablando con Ino, fui a llevarte el Bentō que dejaste olvidado.

Sakura hizo memoria y entonces se preocupó al entender lo que estaba pasando, el rubio pasó a su lado, no quería seguir viviendo ahí con ella. _"¿Desde cuándo estará fingiendo por mi?"_ se preguntó afligido.

—¡Naruto espera!, déjame explicarte.

Él se detuvo y la miró brevemente —¿es mentira lo que dijiste?

Sakura dudo y Naruto salió de la casa, ella lo siguió, —¡¿cómo pudiste casarte conmigo amando a otro?! —gritó sacando las palabras que lo estaban lastimando.

Sakura frenó sus pasos al igual que él.

—Por lo visto no escuchaste la conversación completa —respondió ella con seriedad.

El ninja apretó los dientes. —No quiero ser tu premio de consolación, sólo porque Sasuke no te quiso te fijaste en mí.

Era como una bomba que acababa de estallar en la cara de Sakura, no esperaba semejante ataque, no esperaba que Naruto algún día dudara de su amor.

Haruno se aferró al brazo de Naruto para detenerlo —es verdad, el hecho de que Sasuke-kun se casara con Karin me hizo fijarme en ti, y no me arrepiento porque descubrí que eres un hombre honesto, alegre y cálido, por eso me enamore de ti Naruto, me casé amándote, de lo contrario no me hubiera casado.

Sakura deslizó la mano por el brazo de Naruto hasta quitarle la pesada mochila, sus palabras habían hecho un gran efecto positivo en él, sentía que ella estaba siendo sincera, no había visto las cosas desde ese punto de vista.

—Pero eso no quita que al principio no me amaras —dijo inflando sus mejillas, mirando a otro lado, era un gesto bastante infantil.

La pelirosa comprendió que ya el asunto estaba arreglado, pero Naruto en ese momento necesitaba mucho cariño.

Sakura dejó caer la mochila y lo abrazó apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo —Naruto, lo que siento por ti es mucho más grande y fuerte de lo que una vez sentí por Sasuke-kun.

Él se quedó inmóvil, dejándose abrazar, con los brazos colgando a cada lado —¿qué tan grande?.

—Mucho.

Sakura deshizo el abrazo, tomó la mochila y llevó a Naruto de la mano hasta dentro de la casa, mientras él insistía en que le dijera de qué tamaño era su amor.

—¿Como la tierra o el cielo?

—Mucho más grande que eso.

—¿De qué tamaño Sakura-chan? —insistió como un niño.

Cualquier repuesta que le dijera podía ser usada en su contra, Sakura tenía sus trucos para hacerlo olvidar necedades.

—Infinito, —se acercó al oído del ninja y le dijo en tono seductor —me voy a poner un traje sexy para ti.

La cara de su esposo se iluminó y hubo un cambio radical en la conversación.

—¿Sexy?, ¿el que tiene la colita de conejita?

Ella sonrió, lo conocía demasiado bien —el que tú elijas.

Naruto ruborizado se rascó la nuca —Ah, entonces quiero que uses ese, el de conejita.

Esa tarde Naruto presto atención a cada gesto de su mujer y entendió que Sasuke pudo ser el primer amor de su esposa, pero él era el hombre que actualmente ella amaba.

El orgullo de Naruto estaba a salvo, era libre de seguir amándola sin miedos.

.

.

Fin


End file.
